Für immer Eins
by Pinku-chan
Summary: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere. Die beiden jungen Zwergenbrüder schlagen sich wacker, bis auf einmal alles aus dem Ruder gerät. [Character Death, Filis P.O.V; kein Slash! Nur Geschwister-/Familienliebe]


**Für immer Eins**

Das Getöse war Ohrenbetäubend. Er war sich sicher, nie wieder im Leben etwas Normales hören zu können, denn er konnte sie nicht mehr so schnell vergessen, diese Schreie. Sie waren überall: neben ihm, vor ihm, hinter ihm, über ihm. Selbst die zertretene Erde unter seinen Füssen schien vor lauter Leid zu heulen. Dann war da noch dieses Klirren; in unangenehmen Höhen erklang das Aneinanderschleifen der Klingen, die Griffe ächzten und Hiebe prasselten über die weite Ebene, wie Regen auf eine Fensterscheibe.

Und inmitten dieses Höllenlärm, da stand er. Das Gewicht auf die beiden Beine verteilt, die Fersen fest in den Matsch aus Staub und Blut gepresst, mit seinem Schwert um sich schlagend.

Gewiss, sie hatten schon vieles erlebt, besonders auf dieser Reise, viel gekämpft und doch war es seine allererste grosse Schlacht. Das Gefühl von Stolz, das er nach ihren kleinen Erfolgen verspürt hatte und ihm eine gewisse Festigkeit verlieh, war nun zu Nichte. Er hörte nur noch die Kampfesrufe, er sah seine Artgenossen neben sich fallen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, eine ihm vertraute Stimme zu vernehmen, drohte die Panik in zu übermannen, doch er hielt stand. Um seiner Ehre willen.

Nein, das war nicht richtig.

Denn er tat es um seines Bruders Willen. Es war seine Pflicht, als älterer Bruder, stark zu sein. Er war ein Vorbild. Manchmal konnte er die angsterfüllten Blicke seines Bruders, mit dem er Rücken an Rücken kämpfte, förmlich spüren. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, sie würden gewinnen. Ja, das würden sie, und dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Alles wird gut. Sie würden ihre Rückkehr nach Erebor feiern wie Könige, oder eher wie Helden, denn der richtige König musste seinen Thron besetzten. Dieser Platz, der ihrem Onkel schon so lange zustand, ihm aber verwehrt wurde, und den er endlich einnehmen würde.

Aber plötzlich war alles anders. Ein eisiger Wind schien hinter seinem Rücken zu blasen und das heimische, sichere Gefühl von Wärme war verschwunden.

„KILI!", brüllte er sofort, während er den vertrauten Haarschopf im Augenwinkel davon stürmen sah. Ohne zu zögern schwang er sein Schwert und warf den Ork vor sich zu Boden.

Sein Herz raste, als Fili die Fährte seines Bruders aufnahm, den er kaum noch im ganzen Getümmel auszumachen vermochte. Er hackte auf alles, was ihm in den Weg kam, er ignorierte den Fakt, dass er viel zu tief in die Schar seiner Feinde drang. Er sah nur eines: Kili. Aber dem blieb nicht lange so, und er sah zweierlei: als erstes fiel ihm der regungslose Körper inmitten der Orks auf. Er sah einen mit roten und schwarzen Tröpfchen bespritzten Pelz, dunkle, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogene Locken.

Dort, nur wenige Meter von Kili entfernt lag Thorin, regungslos, still, unbewegt, leblos.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein.

Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, als die grauen Augen seines Onkels, so schmal, dass sie beinahe geschlossen blieben, sich öffneten und den Weg zum älteren Neffen fand. Dann geschah das Zweite.

Er hörte einen Pfeil einschlagen. Nicht, dass dies etwas Besonderes wäre, immerhin regnete es von allen Seiten Pfeile auf die fünf Heere, doch wie es das Schicksal wollte, verblieb dieser Klang länger in seinem Gehör als nötig. Fili hatte längst die Beherrschung über seinen Körper verloren, der gelenkt von seinem Unterbewusstsein weiter rannte. Nur unter aller grösster Anstrengung konnte er den Blick von den trüben Augen seines dem Tode geweihten Onkels abwenden. Und auf eine Art wünscht er sich, er hätte diese Anstrengung nicht auf sich genommen. Denn was er nun sah, bereitete ihm noch viel grössere Scherzen.

Kili. Verzweifelt sah Fili, wie sein kleiner Bruder, mit einem Pfeil tief im Schulterblatt vergraben, nach vorne taumelte. Über dem Körper ihres Onkels kam der jüngere Zwerg zum Stehen und schwang wild mit dem Schwert um sich. Verzweifelt musste Fili mit ansehen, wie die Klingen der Orks den Mantel seines Bruders zerfetzten und die Gliedmassen darunter mit tiefen, triefenden Wunden versahen.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Fili seinen Bruder erreichte, und dies keinen Moment zu früh. Die Bogensehne, die an dem Ort gespannt wurde, wo die Zwergenbrüder wenige Minuten zuvor noch gestanden hatten, wurde losgelassen. Der Pfeil schwirrte an Augen und Ohren vorbei, an Schwertern und Äxten der Gefallenen vorüber, direkt auf das Ziel zu, welches er nicht verfehlte.

Es war nur ein unerwarteter Stoss auf seinen Brustkorb, der die Luft kurz aus seinen Lungen presste, den Fili verspürte. Der Schock und sein hoher Adrenalinspiegel bewahrten den Zwerg noch vor den Schmerzen.

Verwirrt glitten seine Augen hinunter zum dünnen Holzstiel, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Dann ging alles viel zu schnell.

Er realisierte nicht einmal, wie weitere, keilförmige Spitzen sich in seine Oberschenkel und seinen Rücken bohrten, auch nicht, wie scharfe Messer ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen schnitten. Und dann war es soweit: Er stand allein.

Dieses schreckliche Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Leere war überwältigend. Jedoch noch überwältigender war das Beil, welches sich zwischen seine Schulter und seinen Hals bohrte. Dann wurde es plötzlich angenehm ruhig. Das Getöse erklang in weiter ferne, beinahe so, wie Stimmen die man vor dem Einschlafen nur noch gedämpft wahrnimmt.

„Fili", schluchzte es in seiner Nähe, „bleib bei mir…" Und der hellhaarige Zwerg fühlte eine Wärme auf seiner Hand, die bewegungsunfähig vor ihm ausgestreckt lag.

„'türlich, hab ich doch versprochen", entgegnete er schwach und rollte sich so gut es ging zur Seite, damit er seinen Bruder sehen konnte. Die Orks hatten längst das Interesse an ihnen verloren, denn sie wussten um das unumgängliche Schicksal der drei Zwerge, die hier auf dem Boden lagen, bescheid. Wieso sollten sie dann noch weiter ihre wertvolle Kraft verschwenden?

„Fili…" Kili atmete nur noch oberflächlich, seine warmen und feuchten Finger auf Filis Handrücken zitterten.

„Ich bin ja bei dir. Und Thorin ist auch da…" Die Stimme des älteren Bruders wurde schwächer, das Ende seines Satzes war kaum noch ein Flüstern.

Ein kläglicher Schluchzer entrann dem jüngeren Zwerg und unter Tränen umschloss er die Hand seines Bruders mit der Seinigen, bevor er das Gesicht abwandte.

Lange noch spürte Fili das Zittern von Kilis Hand, als alles andere bereits in weite Ferne gerückt war. Es gab nur noch sie: Kili, ihn und irgendwo in der Nähe Thorin. Auch wenn der Körper seines Onkels nicht in Reichweite lag, so war er doch im Geiste bei ihnen.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, vielleicht auch Jahre mochten vergangne sein, als Kilis Zittern langsam erstarb.

„Kili?", haucht Fili, dessen Augen bereits zu schwach waren, um zu tränen.

Es war Zeit, er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Bis zum Ende würden sie nicht von des Anderen Seite weichen, niemals. Das hatten sie sich geschworen. Und sie hatten es geschafft.

Eine Erleichterung überkam den jungen Zwerg, und endlich ergab er sich erschöpft der Dunkelheit, die nun seltsam einladend wirkte.

Bis zum Ende, Hand in Hand, für immer Eins.


End file.
